


i hear them calling for you

by literato



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Harry, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literato/pseuds/literato
Summary: Now, Harry’s been always aware of Louis being the god of beauty and grace. He also knows that he’s not the only one who’s aware of it. Everyone always seem to gape at his boy, and they do it so openly that Harry just wants to shut their mouth with his fist. Y’know, if possible.ora fic inspired by One Direction's Wolves





	i hear them calling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo another song fic in less than a mooooonth. Give me a high-five for being punctual. Hope you like it! ❤
> 
> Did I tell you that this is just moments of Larry being jealous af??? And that thisnis like a moment within a moment and it just gets vety confusing, really.

_I feel the waves getting started. It’s a rush inside I can’t control. Your eyes keep pulling me in. I know._

  
The first time Harry saw Louis Tomlinson, he’d never thought anyone could be as ethereal. Harry’s sure he was on the verge of a heart attack when those eyes first landed on him, his right dropping on a wink before he tips his head back to down his drink. He was standing by the bar, ass popped out as he leans over it. Most of the club’s eyes are trained on him, drinking in the sight of this creature.

  
Looks like Harry’s got competition.

  
Louis smirked, and he shifted until he’s facing Harry, side leaning against the bar. Even with the dizzying strobe lights, Harry could see his sinful curves. The way that black shirt clings to him the same way his jeans does. _Fuck_ , his thighs. They looks so thick and strong and.. shit.

  
_Your friends all talking about me. They say I got no chance at all._

  
“Who the fuck are you even—“ Niall frowned, leaning over the bar to flick Louis’ forehead, “I was talking to you! Who the hell are you seducin’ right now?” He slid the shot glass towards Louis before carrying on his job in wiping down more glasses before the bar got too busy for his poor co-worker to handle.

  
Louis just smirked, looking back at his new man. He’s staring right back. But he’s too far for Louis’ liking.

  
He made a show of shooting a wink, just arching his back a little bit and even showing of his neck as he gulped down the drink in one go.

  
“Hm, I see you developed a different taste in men in a span of a week.” Niall said, observant. He then guffawed, “Goodluck.”

  
Louis didn't pay any attention to him, too observed in the stranger. He’s a hot stranger, though. He’s wearing some brown boots, jeans with a rip on the knee, and a flamingo shirt. Christ, Louis didn’t even like flamingos. They’re too creepy. But he didn’t care now, did he?

  
_But your fire is burning deep in my soul_

  
Harry found himself walking over, smoothly moving his body towards the limited paths to head straight for this random guy that’s already got him so hooked. All Harry did was enter the club and look at him. He’s not looking away. He might die is he spends a second looking at anything else than this beautiful one.

  
He reached him, and Harry had to take a serious breather before speaking, “I can tell from across the room that you might be into me.”

  
The guy bursted out laughing. He tossed his head back and doubled over, slamming a palm on the bar, “Oh my God.” He heaved a final breath before standing up straight, a grin on his face.

  
“Um..” Harry blinked. He feels embarrassment slowly creeping into him. Okay, he gets it. He’s more of an action kind of guy. But he can’t be that bad at words, _right?_

  
“Oh my God, you were serious.” The guy said, wide-eyed.

  
“Uh..” Harry shrinked, rubbing his elbow, “Y-Yeah.”

  
“Shit, I’m so sorry.” He said, “Oh my God, I’m really sorry. I totally ruined it, shit.”

  
Harry couldn’t possibly be mad at this fine man for so long. He cracked a smile, “You looked cute laughing.”

  
“I’m really sorry.” The guy didn’t seem to hear him, “It’s just... I saw those lines in a movie, you see. And it’s bloody hilarious so—“

  
“Ah.” Harry felt lighter now, nodding as he chuckles, “So I’m probably that bad, huh.”

  
“Jesus, no.” The guy batted a hand, bluffing, “You look downright attractive, babe. It’s ridiculous.”

  
Harry grinned. Maybe he did have a chance.

  
_In the middle of the night when the wolves come out, heading straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark._

  
“So, I manage to bloody pie myself in the face and fall down a flight of stairs in under a minute.” Harry shook his head, sipping from his cocktail, “Let me tell you, it’s not the most appealing to show up in a hospital covered in blueberry pie.”

  
“And an unnaturally bent arm.” Louis laughed, clutching his abdomen. It’s been an hour, and they managed to find themselves a table where they spent the entire time just talking and chatting about what comes into their heads. To be honest, Louis came here to get drunk and laid, but this. This is much better.

  
“I gotta..” Harry finished his drink, “... gotta go to the loo. Don’t go anywhere!”

  
Louis grinned, “I’ll stay right here.” He watched Harry’s retreating back before finishing the last glass. He beckoned for Niall to give him another set.

  
“Woah.” Niall walked over, eyes wide. He took the tray full of empty glasses, “You’re actually not grinding your arse on this one.”

  
Louis smirked, “The night’s not done!”

  
“It’s twelve.” Niall deadpanned, “Technically, it’s morning already and this closes at three.”

  
Louis shrugged, shooing him away, “Goodluck with your shift, then.” And goodluck with himself. Sure, he’s not exactly... grinding his arse on this Harry guy but he can charm him in some other way. Hopefully just as good, though.

  
“Look at you.” A voice spoke and Louis perked up. It wasn’t until a stranger sidled down into Harry’s seat beside him on the small round table. The guy looked quite tipsy, half-open eyes and swollen lips, “You don’t deserve to be all alone, sweetheart.” He shamelessly raked his eyes up and down Louis’ torso, “Dance with me.” He’s not all up for answers, because he suddenly grabbed Louis’ arm.

  
Louis coughed, clearing his throat, “No.” He jerks his arm away with a glare.  
“Feisty.” The guy smirked and— _where’s Harry?_

  
“Leave. I’m with someone.”

  
The guy gestures to himself, “Clearly.”

  
_“Clearly,”_ A voice cuts off and Louis’ sure it’s Harry. That low and raspy timbre that seemed to go lower as he said that single word. He’s been listening to Harry for the past hour, and Louis would be willing to listen to him for a life time.

  
_Wait, what’s happening again?_

  
_One by one, I gotta take them down but they run and hide, ain’t going down without a fight._

  
Harry had always got protective issues, or jealousy issues whatever, and apparently it also applied to strangers he just met an hour ago. As soon as he got out of the loo, he’s already looking for Louis, making his way to the side of the dancefloor –even though every space is-. He’s excited to continue this night, hopefully ending with a new number on his phone.

  
But as soon as his eyes landed on Louis, his blood ran cold. There’s this blond who’s obviously shitfaced sitting on his seat. His fists clenched as the shitface tries to get a hold of Louis, which Louis shortly pulled away after. Well that can’t do.

  
Harry walked over, then, eyes trained on the stranger and his own shoulders tense and squared up. He’s close enough and somehow he heard Louis saying that he’s with someone.

  
Shitface has the decency to look at himself and say, “Clearly.”

  
_Alright_ , “Clearly,” Harry says, which almost sounds like a growl, “He’s with someone else. Get the fuck out of my seat.” Louis turns to him with a grateful smile.

  
_I hear them calling for you_

  
The guy grumbled and stood stumbling in his steps over and over. He walked away after flipping his middle finger towards Harry, who just glared as he watched the drunk manage to walk himself into his group of friends.

  
Apparently the whole circle of males had been watching the scene, and as soon as the drunk lands on someone’s lap, they caught both Harry and Louis’ eyes. They began whistling, raising their arms to beckon Louis over.

  
Harry’s eyes nearly turned to slits, but he felt a hand on his arm and saw Louis standing. He’s wearing a smile, “Let’s go, yeah?”

  
_I keep on holding tight now, ‘cause your body’s telling me don’t let go._

  
“You’ve got that look on your face again.” Louis tells him, ending with a gasp as he settles on Harry’s lap, “Fuck, so good.”

  
“Hm.” Harry closes his eyes and savors the sweet cling of Louis' tight hole around his cock. Oh yeah, “What look?”

  
“That... sappy, happy face.” Louis says. He rolls his hips back and forth. Biting down on his lip.

  
“Just remembering..” Harry releases a shaky breath, “.. how we first met, love.”

  
Louis stops his movements and leans down to kiss Harry. “Even after two years?”

  
Harry kisses him back, “ _Especially_ after two years.”

  
Louis smirks and sits up fully, resting his hands on Harry’s broad chest as he lifts himself up and slams back down again.

  
“F-Fuck, Louis. God.” Harry pants, gripping the back of Louis’ neck as the minx bounces on his cock, tossing his head back and letting out sinful moans.

  
“Harry.” He whimpers, “So good, baby. So _big_ —“

  
Harry tugs him down until he can bite at his ear, “Yeah? Like the way my cock fills you up, hm?” He smacks Louis’ arse and the boy gasps and pushes his arse more.

  
“You like that, huh?” Harry bites down on his collarbone, hitting him harder, “So sexy, baby.”

  
“Haz.” Louis whimpers. His crooked nails are scratching down Harry’s chest and fuck me, if that’s not the hottest thing in the universe.

  
“Hm? Close already?” Harry slides his hands down the length of Louis’ sweaty back, dipping on the curve. He thrusts up once.

  
Louis gasps and nods, “Fuck, Harry.” He pushes back, “Fuck m-me, please. Please.”

  
Harry sucks a bruise on his neck, “Whatever you want.” He grips Louis’ hips and flips them over. Louis squeals, giggling as he hooks his arms and legs around Harry’s torso.

  
“Hm, what?” Harry noses his jaw, smiling himself.

  
“Nothing.” Louis giggles some more, “I love you.”

  
Harry pulls back, holding himself up on his forearms. He tucks a stray hair behind Louis’ ear and dips down to press a kiss on his forehead, “Love you, too.”

  
He continues his pace, cock pushing in and out of Louis’ hole. He groans, feeling Louis tighten around him. Louis moans loudly, then, rolling his hips to Harry’s thrusts.

  
Harry smirks, “Good?”

  
Louis moans, throwing his head back, “So good. Fuck, so close, Harry.”

  
Harry reaches one arm back to grab Louis’ knee, folding it towards Louis’ chest. At the new change of angle, Louis seems to get louder, clawing at Harry’s back and shoulders and screaming his heart out. Harry loves it. Even if they might get more complaints from the neighbors.

  
Harry feels that familiar coil in his stomach and he exhales, trying to push it back just a bit so Louis can come first. He sits up to get some leverage.  
But Louis whines and reaches for him, “H.”

  
“Hm? What is it?” Harry asks, starting a harder pace and gripping Louis’ knee. Louis clenches tighter around him and he moans, faltering a little bit, “Fuck, baby.”

  
“T-Too far.” Louis whines. Soon, there are fingers wrapping themselves around Harry’s hair and tugging him down.

  
Harry curses at the pull, following anyway, “Fuck, babe. You know how much I love that.” He blinks. God, he’s so turned on.

  
“Make me come.” Louis huffs.

  
“Your wish is my command.” Harry attaches his lips to Louis’. Louis responds by gripping Harry’s hair and holding him in place as he kisses back. Their lips slide together, tongues meeting and making hot slick sounds.

  
At one particular thrust, Louis gasps sharply and arches his back, a moan ripping from his throat. At the sudden tightness hugging Harry’s cock, Harry groans and thrusts deep, coming hard and deep inside Louis.

  
“Shit, fuck. Baby—“ Harry pants harshly. He thrusts a few more times to prolong both of their orgasms before he stops with a shaky breath, “Louis, fuck.”

  
“Love you.” Louis breathes out, “I love you.”

  
Harry kisses his nose, “I love you, too.”

  
_We’re gonna be starting up trouble, I know._

  
Now, Harry’s been always aware of Louis being the god of beauty and grace. He also knows that he’s not the only one who’s aware of it. Everyone always seem to gape at his boy, and they do it so openly that Harry just wants to shut their mouth with his fist. Y’know, if possible.

  
There’s this one time where they’d been invited at this party Louis’ friend, Niall, was throwing. Harry had arrived late because of work, but when he did, the first thing he searched for was Louis.

  
He didn’t get to, because suddenly he’s in front of him, all bouncy and happy and definitely tipsy. Harry swooped him in one arm and made a show of dipping him as a greeting.

  
Once stood up straight, Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing him on the cheek. Normally, Louis would shy away from Harry’s affections just exactly like this one, but to Harry’s defense, he’s just showing off the love of his life. So Harry saying he’s alright with Louis being all clingy like this when he’s drunk is an understatement.

  
“Hi babes.” Harry smiled. He snuck a glance over Louis’ head to see some eyes on them. He mentally huffed before going back to Louis who’s practically pawing at him to get his attention.

  
“Kiss.” Louis pouted, and oh, Harry’s more than happy to comply.

  
He gripped Louis’ neck and drew him in. Louis meets him halfway, stepping on one of Harry’s feet to elevate himself. He had his arms wrapped around Harry’s torso, and something’s telling Harry that he’s not letting go.

  
“Was waiting for you.” Louis said as soon as he pulled away.

  
“Sorry, love.” Harry looked down on him, “Work got too busy.”

  
Louis continued to pout as he dragged Harry somewhere further into the flat. It’s only a few steps when they’ve reaches Louis’ circle of friends. Harry knew them, especially Niall, but there’s a new face sitting beside Liam.

  
“Hey guys.” Harry smiled, sitting himself down on one of the empty chairs. He turned slightly to drag the other empty one beside him for Louis but the latter plopped himself down sideways on Harry’s lap.

  
“Oh no.” Niall groaned.

  
Harry chuckled as Louis stuck his tongue out at the Irish man. He bent down to grab another can of beer but Harry pulled it away as soon he’s in reach, “No more drinks for tonight, yeah?”

  
“But, H.” Louis pouted further.

  
“Nope.” Harry said, putting the beer back to the table. Maybe he could sneak a sip later when Louis wasn’t looking.

  
“Is he always like that?” The stranger said, seemingly observing the couple as he drank.

  
Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ thigh.

  
“Oh!” Liam exclaimed, “Harry, this is Dave, he’s a new friend of ours, met him at work. Dave, this is Harry. Louis’ boyfriend.” Met him at work? Does that mean Louis knows him, too?

  
“Mate.” Dave smiled and nodded his head.

  
Harry nodded in return. He turned his attention back to Louis to see that Louis had taken the seat beside him, but with their close proximity it’s like he never left Harry’s lap at all.

  
“Want.” Louis burped lightly, “Want... orange juice.”

  
“Orange juice?” Harry asked, chuckling fondly.

  
“I have some, coincidentally.” Niall said, “It’s in the fridge. Mind?” He flicked his head towards the kitchen.

  
“Nah, I’ll get it.” Harry stood but Louis clutched at his shirt, tugging him back. Harry removed his hand, “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” He dropped a wink before he went to the kitchen to grab that orange juice.

  
_It’s bringing my demons out more than ever now. Your beauty could start a war as you walk in the door._

  
He spotted the juice and grabbed an extra glass for Louis. Strolling back out, he just had to roll his eyes at the sight. Louis was in his seat, but Dave had taken Harry’s seat. Harry was hanging onto that sliver of space between them. But, of fucking course. It’s like deja vu.

  
Harry made his way, placing down Louis’ bloody orange juice on the table. He stood to his full height and rested a hand at the back of Louis’ chair, “Scootch.”

  
Louis giggled, “Scootch.”

  
Dave smiled – smiled, but the goddamn smile disappeared into a subtle glare as he stood up as well. But oh no, he didn’t stand straight up. He had to land a hand on Louis’ thigh to pat it a couple of times before he had to get those feet under him.

  
Harry didn’t say anything, just felt the seething hatred for this unknown man touching his boy rushing through his veins. The table had gone quiet now, but thankfully the heavy bass music and the chatters of other people supplied for the awkward silence.

  
“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop touching my boyfriend like that.” Harry crossed his arms.

  
Dave wasn’t making any move on speaking, or moving at all. But Niall had to butt in, “Yo, Dave. Don’t mind Harry, just goes ape shit all over Louis.”

  
Harry was about to call on offense, but something else caught his ears. All he knew was his fist was flying, punching through the air eventually landing on Dave’s cheek. The man stumbled and fell on his arse with a groan, clutching his face.

  
Hands held Harry back, “Woah, woah, Haz—“

  
“Don’t you _dare_ talk about my boyfriend like that or I’ll fucking kick your face in!” Harry growled, almost spitting on the injured man before shaking off the hands.

  
“Haz, Harry.” Niall moved between them, looking at Harry.

  
Harry felt a sourge of guilt through him. He scanned the whole party and saw that everyone was staring wide-eyed. Harry rubbed a hand over his face, “Sorry, man, I—“ He huffed, “Did y’hear what he said? He bloody said he doesn’t blame me for having a pretty twink dangling off my— _fuck_ , I’m fucking angry.” Harry looked over Niall’s shoulder and saw the dickhead standing up.

  
He tried to push past Niall but another hand shot up to stop him. He looked to see Liam, “ Mate, it’s best if you go home. Lou’s smashed.” He gestured towards the chair Louis’ sitting on.

  
Or sleeping on, because the man managed to sleep all curled up in his chair when Harry almost killed another person.

  
_In the middle of the night where the wolves come out, headed straight for your heart. They come straight for your heart._

  
Harry had confronted Louis about it as soon as the beauty woke up with a hangover. He only pouted and whined for food and some Advil, and Harry only huffed and did what he said.

  
But after a clearer head, Louis had said it wasn’t his fault why he looked so damn attractive. He even pointed out that he wasn’t the only one being flirted at and some would even undress Harry with their eyes, or Harry was just plain stupid to notice.

  
Harry, of course, denied it. But Louis, of course, proved it. He launched into a story of their third anniversary celebration as if Harry wasn’t there at all.

  
They had arrived in this posh Italian restaurant just a few blocks away from their apartment. Normally, they’d settle on just homemade with Harry setting up a romantic setting in their kitchen, but they wanted to try something new. And that would be eating out on a fancy restaurant. It was an important occasion after all.

  
Arriving at the restaurant, the man at the reservations only stuttered and blushed a thousand times before they got directed to their table. As usual, Harry’s used to the ogling eyes of the waiters and even some of the perverted old men scattered all around the fancy place. Louis felt Harry’s hand tighten on his hip and pull him closer. He retaliated by placing a hand on Harry’s hand.

  
Sat across from each other, they’re given a menu with the waiter telling them – mostly Harry really because the waiter’s bloody eyes were on him all the time – the bestsellers and what the meals were. Harry had ordered for the both of them, having been told by Louis that he’d want a surprise for his food tonight.

  
They handed the menus to the waiter, and Louis immediately looked across the table to his boyfriend who’s equally staring right at him. He was wearing his hair up in a quiff, his face fully exposed from forehead to chin. He wore a simple black suit, but it almost hugs every muscle and ridge of his body to make it look just simple.

  
No wonder Louis’ undoubtedly the luckiest man on earth. He’s spending his third year with this man.

  
The waiter came back with their wine, filling up their wine glasses. After, he spoke, “Let me know if you need anything.” His stare lingered a bit on Harry before he went off. Louis raised an eyebrow at his retreating back.

  
“How are you liking this place?” Harry asked, his fingers playing with each other on top of the table.

  
Louis smiled and reached forward to take one of Harry’s hand, taking his turn in playing with those fingers with his own, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

  
“You deserve it.” 

  
“Oh stop.” Louis giggled then winked, “I’m aware.”

  
Harry only snorted at that, known to his Louis’ antics. They continued chatting for a bit before their food arrived twenty minutes later. Harry simply watched the food because yes, it was fascinating enough, but Louis watched the waiter, with a glare. Because the waiter, who should be doing his job, was still ogling at his boyfriend.

  
“Enjoy your meal, sir.” The waiter said, batting his eyelashes quite literally. Louis was about to let it go, but the man fluttered his pale fingers over Harry’s forearm that’s resting on the table. He even winked.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me.” Louis gritted his teeth as he sent daggers towards the waiter’s back.

  
“Baby?” Harry asked.

  
Louis huffed. And okay, he might be a little less angry because of the nice sentiment, “If that waiter touches you one more time...”

  
Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Touch me?”

  
“Oh God.” Of course Harry was oblivious, “Nothing.” Louis forced a smile.

  
A fond smile spread on his lips, “Love, are you jealous?” If Harry continued with those nicknames Louis would either lose all of his anger, or he’ll become goo all over floor from how he’d melted.

  
“Ugh, no.” Louis rolled his eyes. But he could still feel the jealousy in his veins, “I don’t go ape shit like you do when you’re jealous.”

  
Harry would whine at that. A normal Harry, that is, but he’s too swallowed by the fact that Louis’ actually jealous, “Let’s just enjoy the meal, yeah?”

When Louis only continued to glare, Harry reached over the table to grab his hand, kissing the back of it, “Baby?”

  
Jesus, “Okay.”

  
They ate, and Louis actually got his mind off that freaking waiter when Harry told each and every story about him, and Louis told the same, as if they weren’t spending each day together. There was just too much to tell.

  
_One by one I gotta take them down but they run and hide, ain’t going down without a fight. I hear them calling for you._

  
After their tables have been cleared out, Harry asked for the bill, which the waiter returned shortly. Harry paid for all of it, even Louis’ previous protests of chopping it in half. When he gave the check to the waiter, the waiter once again batted his eyelashes (Louis hoped they’d fall off, he’s sure they’re false), and he touched Harry’s hand before taking the check.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
It was Harry who spoke, surprisingly. It even surprised Louis. The waiter, though, was all too delighted, “Yes, sir?” He bit down on his lip.

  
“Are you going to remain this unprofessional?” Harry asked, challenging, “Because I could ask for your boss and report them this kind of behavior. You’re disrespecting my boyfriend, and you’re disrespecting me.”

  
“I-I—“ _Yeah, fucking stutter, bitch,_ “I apologize, sir. I’m really sorry.” He scampered off with the check.

  
Harry sighed and stood, straightening out his suit and offering his hand to Louis. Louis stood up with a bright smile and linked their arms together. As they climbed into the car, Louis was still grinning, “I can’t believe you told him off. I thought I was going to wait for myself to do it.”

  
“Well, unlike someone, I can’t bear the thought of the love of my life being jealous.” Harry said with no bite.

  
“Shut up.” Louis pouted. He toed off his shoes and sat up on his knees on his seat before he leaned over the center console, kissing Harry quiet.

  
Harry moaned, “Hmm, baby.” His hand slid up Louis’ side before reaching his bum, smacking it.

  
Louis squealed and pulled away, giggling. He kissed Harry again, lips attaching and sucking off each other’s tongue. He pulled away, smirking, “More at home.”

  
Harry groaned, pushing him away. Louis only laughed and sat back on his seat. Harry began to drive as Louis simply stared at him, his knees to his chest. At once, Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “Um.. may I help you?”

  
“Glad you asked.” Louis shifted his position so he’s again leaning over the center console.

  
“Woah, woah, Lou.” Harry’s eyes widened as Louis began to undo his belt, “Lou, I’m driving!”

  
“Never gonna stop me.” Louis mumbled. He actually sighed when he saw Harry’s cock out, all thick and already hard. He licked at the tip, pressing his tongue at the slit bubbling precome.

  
“Fuck, baby. Jesus, I’m driving.” Harry panted roughly. He looked at anywhere he could pull over, but the streets were still packed and fuck, it’s so _hot_.

  
Louis hummed. He slid down deeper as his other hand fisted Harry’s shaft, pumping him fast and hard. Harry suddenly thrusted up and he moaned, loving the feel of Harry sliding deep into his throat. He pushed deeper, sucking and doing whatever with his tongue.

  
“Shit, shit, b-babe.” Harry gasped. He could himself tense up.

  
Louis pulled off to lick a fat stripe at the underside of Harry’s cock, even slapping it over his lips. Fuck, Harry’s gonna come. ”L-Love, close.”

  
Louis took him back in his mouth, sucking him deep and hard as he bobbed his head up and down. Harry slammed his hand against the wheel as he drove faster, moaning under his breath as he came into Louis’ mouth, rocking his hips.

  
Louis swallowed every bit of out, greedy for the taste. He sucked at Harry’s tip before pulling off, tucking him back in his pants as if nothing happened.

  
“You’re welcome.” Harry blinked.

  
_I wish it wasn’t true but the whole world’s tryna get a piece of you. And my heart keeps fighting in this battle of fools, gotta make it through_

  
Louis leans back against Harry’s chest as the latter swings them side to side. His hand is on Harry’s chest while the other is resting on his shoulder while both of Harry’s hands are on the dip of his back, trying to keep it there and keep it PG as their closest families and friends watch them from their seats.

  
“Hm,” Louis hums to their dong, then he lifts his head up, “Is everyone staring at us?”

  
Harry’s staring at Louis, a dazed look on his face, “I honestly don’t know. Probably. I can’t tear my eyes off you so I don’t really know.”

  
Louis giggles, slapping a very gentle hand on his husband’s cheek, “Are you gonna be a sap even if we’re a hundred and dying?”

  
“And a little more after that.” Harry grins.

  
“Oh my God.” Louis cackles. He pulls Harry closer and gave a peck on his lip. Pulling away, he caresses Harry’s cheek with a soft smile, “We made it, baby.”

  
“We made it.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis’ forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
